Frog Brothers meet Harper Sisters
by Agent Rane
Summary: Sophie and Katie Harper are the new girls. They meet the Frog brothers and their lives completely change...forever Rated T. No slash. EdgarxOC AlanxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write a story about the Lost Boys after getting obsessed. :b Enjoy! And please review! Oh and I don't own anything except Katie and Sophie Harper!**

* * *

Katie and Sophie Harper had just moved to Santa Carla with their mother and older sister. Their father and mother had just recently split. All though they were sad, they were going to find some way to look past their sorrow.

"Come on Katie! Can we please go into the comic shop! Please!" Sophie was begging her sister Katie. They were walking down the boardwalk in Santa Carla. Sophie and Katie both had long brown hair; Katie had brown eyes and braces. Sophie had Blue eyes and glasses. Katie was a very sporty person. Back when they were in their old school, Amityville Memorial High School. Sophie didn't really get involved, she preferred to sit at home and read comics or just books.  
"Naw, you don't need any more comics. How many boxes were filled with those at home?" She shook her head.  
"Please! Just a couple more!" Sophie got down on her knees, dirtying the knees of her black jeans.  
Katie sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Just get off your knees, people are starting to stare."  
Sophie stood and did a triumphant fist pump. "Let's go!" She grabbed her sister's wrist and led her into the comic shop. Once inside she dropped her wrist and walked to the horror section. "Katie, you might like some of these! They're interesting."  
Little did the girls know that two boys about their age were currently watching them and listening to their conversation.  
Katie sighed and walked over to her. "Probably not, I enjoy going outside. Unlike you." She grabbed her sister's arm. "Look at you; you're so pale you could be one of these vampires!"  
"I will be the judge of that." A deep gruff voice came from behind them. The girls whirled around only to come face to face with two boys. The boy who spoke had light brown hair with a red bandana under his bangs. He had eyes that were the shade of a tropical ocean; clear blue. The other boy had dark brown hair that was almost black and dark eyes. He had a lean yet muscular stature. He also wore two dog tags around his neck.  
"Can I help you with anything?" The brown eyed boy asked.  
Sophie shook her head. "Naw, just looking for some new comics" The boys both raised their eyebrows at her. "Vampire comics?" The blue eye one asked.  
Katie shook her head. "She's insane I know." Katie leaned in closer to the boys. "She actually believes they're real." She whispered and received a shove from Sophie.  
"There is nothing wrong with believing in things. You believe in Unicorns!"  
Katie nodded her head. "I believe they _were_ real." She turned back to the boys. "Katie, by the way, Katie Harper." She held out her hand. Both the boys just stared at it. "or not…." She mumbled.  
"I'm Sophie Harper."  
The boys turned their heads and both nodded at each other.  
"My names Edgar Frog." The boy with the blue eyes stated.  
"My names Alan Frog." The brown eyed boy proclaimed.  
"Hey! Like the poet! Edgar Alan Poe?" Ariel asked.  
Alan nodded.  
Katie nodded. "That's nice and all, but we should get going" She flashed a smile.  
Sophie stared at her sister. "Um, no we shouldn't." She turned back around and began to look through the comics again. She pulled one out that had a vampire and a human woman on the cover. "Eww, Katie here is a comic for you!" She showed it to Katie.  
Katie pushed it away. "That's nasty. How can you love something that is dead?"  
Sophie nodded. "Try loving a zombie, bet that'd be worse."  
"So, do you really believe in vampires?" Edgar asked Sophie.  
She nodded. "Well yeah. They're scary… I sleep with a wooden stake."  
Alan looked at Katie. "I can't tell. Is she kidding?"  
Katie shook her head. "Not at all." She pulled a vile that was on a necklace out from under her shirt. "She makes me wear this at all times. It's a vile of holy water."  
Edgar nodded. "Have you noticed any activity in this area?"  
Katie looked at him strangely. "Are you serious?" She turned to Alan. "Is he serious?"  
Alan nodded. "They're real. Here take this." He handed Katie a comic book called 'Destroy All Vampires'. "It just may save your life."  
Katie took it and handed it to Sophie. "I don't read comics, but thanks anyways."  
"There is a number on the back. Call us if you are ever in trouble." Edgar said.  
Sophie nodded. "Cool, we should probably get going. Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Sophie asked.  
Edgar nodded. "We are almost always here, Drop by. Maybe you could train with us for safety?"  
Katie nodded. "Sure, sure, come on Sophie." Katie grabbed Sophie's wrist and dragged her from their store.  
Sophie turned around and waved. "Bye now!" She turned and they were gone.  
"See Katie! It's a good thing I dragged you into there! We made some cute friends!" Sophie giggled.  
Katie turned away and started walking ahead of her sister. "Yeah, whatever." She was obviously fighting off the fact she thought Alan was kind of cute. "Let's just get home before it gets dark."  
"Good idea!" Sophie exclaimed. "I even got a cool free comic with a boy's number on the back!"


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't know if anyone actually reads this... BUT if you do! I would love for some reviews! :D**

* * *

***Frog Brother P.O.V***

"Well, that was interesting." Edgar stated.  
"They know they exist. Maybe we should arm them?" Alan asked.  
"Guess so." Edgar walked behind the counter and sat in a small stool. He put his feet on the counter and began to read a comic.  
Alan walked into the back. "I'll be back up in a bit."  
Edgar looked up from the comic a bit and watched his brother leave the room, then looked back down.

Alan walked outside to their scrap wood pile that was outside the back of the store. He found a nice sturdy piece of wood and began working. He made sure to sharpen the wood to a point and began to sand it smooth and round. He made sure not to make the wood to big; he wanted it to fit in her hand nicely. He then brought it back inside and carved her name into it with a carving tool. He started to put a finish on it that caused the wood's true colors to glimmer. It was a reddish purple wood. "There, I'll just set it here and let the finish dry." He walked back out where his brother was sitting while he brushed wood dust out of his hair. "Hey Edgar, you think they'll be back?"  
"Maybe, that girl Sophie never actually bought a comic she wanted. Her sister dragged her out before. Why?"  
Alan scuffled his feet. "Well, I kind of made a stake for Katie. She just needs something to keep her safe."  
Edgar looked at his brother and smirked. "You think she's hot don't you?"  
Alan looked flabbergasted. "Wha- No!"  
Edgar raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you make a stake for Sophie too?"  
Alan's face flushed and he looked away. "I, uh, I thought maybe you'd make her one!" He exclaimed finally finding an excuse.  
Edgar looked at Alan."We hardly even know these girls I'll make a stake for her once I know her." He stated using _his _logic.  
"Why are you skeptical about these girls?" Alan asked looking at his brother confused.  
"We just met them. They could be blood suckers themselves. Everything they said could be just a cover up. We have to check them if they come in again." Edgar stated taking his feet off the counter and setting the comic down. "My Frog senses tell me that they are going to be fully exploring the boardwalk tomorrow. They will most likely be coming in tomorrow. I'm getting out garlic and holy water." With that Edgar walked into the back room where Alan left Katie's stake to dry. He walked past the stake not even noticing it at first. He walked into a small backroom they kept blocked off. "Alright, let's see here." He looked through a bunch of small clear bins that were littered with garlic skins, until he came to a full container. "Note to self: Get more garlic." He grabbed a few strings of garlic and walked over to a small miniature fridge in the corner. He opened it up and there were several canisters full of holy water. He grabbed a few and began to walk back up to the front. When he walked passed Katie's stake this time he stopped and looked back at it. "Hm, pretty good craftsmanship. Nice colors" He looked closer and saw her name carved into the red-purple stake. "Katie… If she's a vampire this poor thing goes to waste." He shook his head and walked back into the front with his supplies.  
Alan was restocking the comics like he did in his spare time a lot.  
"Alan, nice stake. Better hope she's not a blood sucker." He set the garlic and bottles of holy water on a shelf under the counter.  
Alan looked up from what he was doing. "I know they aren't. They were out when the sun was."  
Edgar shook his head. "Sure, sure."

Katie and Sophie walked home and saw their older sister Emma sitting on the couch watching TV. Emma was two years older and had dark brown hair that was a mix between curly and wavy. Her eyes were a dark brown. Katie and Emma looked just about like twins, except Katie's hair was longer and straight. Emma also wore glasses once in a great while.  
"Hey girls, have fun out there?" Emma asked looking at her sisters.  
"Yeah, guess so. Sophie forced me to go into a comic shop." Katie said heading towards the stairs that lead to their rooms.  
"Oh? Well, did you find a comic Sophie?" Emma now looked at Sophie, who at the mention of a comic book shop turned a bit red.  
"Well, uh, not really. I'm hoping to go back tomorrow." She started to follow Katie upstairs.  
"Um, wait Sophie. What's that in your hand?" Emma asked pointing to the comic Sophie was holding.  
Sophie hung her head in defeat knowing she just got caught. "A comic." She walked over towards Emma and handed it to her.  
Emma looked at the cover and raised an eyebrow. "Another vampire comic? Come on Soph, you know they aren't real!" She then flipped over the comic to look at the back cover and a smirk grew on her face.  
"Is this a number? The Frog Brothers? Edgar and Alan Frog, sound interesting. Who are they?" Emma asked looking at Sophie.  
"They are the boys who work at their parents Comic shop." Sophie stated trying to fight the feeling to look away from her sister.  
"Well, we are going to the boardwalk tomorrow and we are going to go meet these boys at the comic shop." She handed the comic back to Sophie. "Goodnight, girls!" Emma headed into her own room.

"Girls! Come on! We're going to explore the town today!" Sophie and Emma both sat up in bed at the sound of their mother's voice.  
"Okay mom!" Katie yelled.  
"Coming mom!" Sophie yelled right after.  
The girls looked at each other and began to get changed.  
Katie brushed her long brown hair and put on a black t-shirt that had a ninja on it. She threw on a pair of light blue jeans, un-matching socks, and regular black converse.  
Ariel put her glasses on brushed through her hair and put on a plain black t-shirt with a red plaid flannel shirt over it. She threw on un-matching socks, dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy and black combat boots. She made sure to tuck her jeans into her combat boots.  
"Alright, let's go." Katie headed down stairs with Sophie in tow.  
"You girls ready to go and introduce me to these boys?" Emma asked winking at her sisters.

When they all arrived in town, Sophie and Katie begun to walk over to the comic book shop with Emma, in tow. Emma seemed to have her mind elsewhere.  
"Emma? Are you coming in?" Katie asked looking at her sister.  
"Yeah, where are you looking?" Sophie followed Emma's gaze over to a group of biker boys. They were all looking at Emma and smirking. The main one a nasty looking blonde seemed to especially have his eye on her.  
"Who are they?" Emma asked a smile and a blush growing on her face.  
"Bad news." A gruff voice was heard causing us all to jump.  
"Oh, Edgar." Sophie said holding her chest where he heart was.  
"What do you mean?" Emma asked like she was in a daze.  
"They only ever come out at night and always cause trouble." Alan stated walking up beside his brother.  
"Oh, Well. I've meet these boys I'm going to go off now, bye" She headed towards them like she hadn't heard a thing we said.  
"Emma wait!" Katie yelled and tried to go after her.  
Alan grabbed her arm and stopped her. "There is no point. She is just another girl under their spell."  
Sophie looked at Alan. "What was that you said about them..? Only comes out at night and causes trouble? Another girl under their spell…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. She suddenly turned and ran towards her sister. "Emma! Emma come back they're trouble! Stay away from them!" She suddenly felt a couple pairs of arms grab her arms and lift her off the ground.  
"You hush, this is David's." She looked up to see a youngish looking boy who had super curly blonde hair. The other had insane blonde hair that was teased to go everywhere.  
She suddenly felt fear well up in her stomach. "Please, don't hurt her." Sophie's voice came out almost as a whisper.  
"Hey! You put her down!" Edgar came up and started to push the two boys off Sophie. They only lifted her higher like she was the shiny toy Edgar had wanted.  
"You'll have to reach for her!" The one with super teased hair yelled lifting Sophie above his head.  
"Hey! Paul over here!" The curly haired one yelled. Sophie felt herself being thrown in the air and caught once again.  
The one named Paul ran a bit farther away. "Marko! Marko! Throw her long!" Paul threw Sophie, but she pushed herself out of the route straight to Paul and landed hard on the ground.  
Edgar walked over to Sophie and helped her up sending an evil glare over to Marko and Paul's direction. When they were far enough away Edgar leaned over and whispered into Sophie's ear. "What were you thinking? They are three times your size!" Sophie looked up at Edgar with hopeful eyes. "I wanted to save my sister. Those boys are vampires, no doubt."  
When they reached Alan and Katie they all helped Sophie inside.  
She climbed up and sat on the counter. "I'm fine! I just have to find a way to help my sister..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would you run after them if you knew they were vampires?!" Edgar exclaimed. "They threw you!"  
Katie jumped in the conversation. "What do you mean they were vampires? You mean to tell me vampires are actually real!" Katie was shocked.  
Alan looked at Katie. "Yeah, Edgar and I had a sneaking suspicion those boys were, but how did you know Sophie?"  
Sophie took her eyes off Edgar and looked at Alan. "Well, they only come out at night. Emma was another girl to go under their spell. They always cause trouble. I just think they're bad news!"  
"Well, how come we aren't going to get her! She could be in trouble!" Katie yelled clutching onto the arm of Alan's shirt.

Little did Katie and Sophie know Emma was already gone. She jumped on the back of David's motorcycle and they left with her.  
"Come on, Katie. I want to show you something." Alan grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her into the backroom.

****Third Person P.O.V: Edgar and Katie** **

Alan grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her into a dark and musty room. He turned around and flipped on a light switch. Katie blushed at how close Katie and Alan's faces were.  
"Uh um." Alan's face move away from Katie's as he moved to grab something off the table. "With your sister following these guys around I want you to be safe." He pulled out the gorgeous stake he made for her.  
"Alan! It's gorgeous!" She wrapped her arms around Alan's neck hugging him close to her. "Thanks Alan." She mumbled into his neck.  
He stood frozen with surprise a light blush painting his face.  
"Um, you're welcome." **  
** Edgar was surveying Sophie for any damage.  
"I told you Edgar! I. am. FINE!" She looked at Edgar exasperated.  
Edgar let go of the arm he was currently looking at and went behind the counter and grabbed a cup of something. He handed a clear glass to Sophie.  
She grabbed the glass and held it closer to her face. She could see little particles floating in it. "Um, Edgar. What is this?"  
He watched her carefully. "Drink it. If you drink it I will be able to help you find your sister."  
Sophie watched the glass carefully. "Um, alright." She took a big swig and spit it back out all over Edgar, who happened to be right in front of her.  
He looked at her surprised. "You- I mean- you're a- I mean- What are you- I mean…. What?" He sounded hopelessly confused.  
Sophie watched Edgar for a minute. "Oh, I understand now. You were trying to test to see if **I** was a vampire…. I just failed, huh?" She looked a little scared and disappointed.  
"Well, technically, but you aren't burning or anything. Your eyes are a little watery, but that's nothing."  
Sophie then took the water and splashed some on Edgar getting him wet. "That's all you had to do Edgar." She giggled at the look she was getting now.  
Edgar swiftly grabbed the glass in her hand and splashed her in return. "Well, I guess you pass then." He smiled triumphantly, but not because she passed. No, it was because he got the last attack. Or so he thought. He turned around to go see Katie and Alan when Sophie launched herself onto his back.  
"Uh uh! You are not getting the last attack in on me!" The force of her launching her small self at him knocked him over. They were now rolling on the ground like mad men trying to be the one on top.  
"Ehem.." They heard someone clear their throat behind them. They both stopped pushing and looked to see Alan and Katie standing there.  
"Um, Edgar why are you on top of my sister?" Katie asked trying to stop herself from laughing.  
"Um, Sophie why are you under my brother?" Alan asked trying to be funny. He succeeded in making Katie giggle.  
Edgar and Sophie both stood up dusting themselves off.  
"We were getting ready to fight these vampires." Edgar said.  
Sophie opened her mouth to speak when Katie ran up to her. "Speaking of fighting Vampires, Look what Alan made me!" She held out the wooden stake. Sophie grabbed it and held it up.  
"This is gorgeous, Red purple wood, nice and round for you to hang on to, has a nice sharp poin- OH! Your name! Your name is carved into it! That's so cute!" Sophie exclaimed looking over the stake.  
Alan blushed lightly. "I take it you like it too?" Alan wasn't blushing from having Sophie admire his craftsmanship. He was blushing from the memories of giving it to Katie.  
"So, Alan, Katie, What does this make you guys now? Are you friends? Friends with benefits… or just the benefits part? Or are you actually a couple?" Sophie asked truly wondering. She didn't even notice when both teens' cheeks went very pink.  
"U-um well.." Katie started, but was cut off.  
"We don't have time for this right now! We have vampires to hunt down!" Edgar exclaimed.  
"Don't you think we need training first? Katie and I are pretty much trying to shoot a bird with a knife!" Sophie exclaimed.  
Edgar and Alan both looked at her completely confused.  
"She means we have no clue what we are doing. We know vampires, we just don't have the proper training to take one down."  
Alan nodded and turned to Edgar the two quietly conversed for a bit before turning back to the two girls in front of them.  
"Go home. Get some rest; come back here tomorrow for some training." Alan said nodding.  
Edgar seemed satisfied. "That should do."  
Alan walked over and wrapped his arms around Katie. "Goodnight Katie. Stay safe." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You too."  
Sophie and Edgar quietly and awkwardly watched the exchange.  
"Okay, leaving now! Bye!" Sophie exclaimed as she pulled her away from Alan.  
Edgar and Alan both watched the girls walk away. Once they were completely out of their sights Alan turned to Edgar. "Gonna make her a stake now?" He smirked.


End file.
